ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney Bell
Courtney Bell is one of the newest Divas to join ECFW, she is a second generation wrestler whose father trained her from a young age, and joining ECFW is her first step towards independence and stepping out of her father’s shadow. She is now one of the ECFW Divas History Born on the 12th of June 1985 Courtney is the daughter of the legendary Alex Bell, a man who wrestled for 30 years of his life, Courtney is his only child. Her mother died when she was five and Alex, who had been raised in a male dominated house brought his daughter up the only way he knew how, it was all about sports and she had a tom boy childhood. At age fourteen after years of following her father from arena to arena she told him that she also wanted to be a wrestler, the day after Alex started training her and at age sixteen she started to follow him to his matches and manage the end of his carer and get involved in his matches. After learning the rules of the ring she trained to be a referee and started to officiate lower card matches. Alex Bell retired last year and Courtney had decided to step out of his shadow and join the toughest Diva division in Wrestling: ECFW. Courtney has always loved the action and the rush when you step out in front of the crowd and is proud to say she is part of the ECFW Diva division. Not much else is known about Courtney’s past and for now that’s how she likes it. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling In April 2007 Courtney signed her ECFW contract at ECFW headquarters in Hollywood, California in the presence of Nick and Kurt Evans. Less than five minutes after she signed the contract she was on the phone to her father to tell him the news. She feels she is ready to step out of her fathers shadow and get involved with the girls of ECFW; she so far hasn’t had too many problems but still is trying to impress her father and show him that all the hard work and training hasn’t gone to waste. Courtney has already enjoyed getting out into the ring and getting a chance to work with some of the Divas. Every time she has stepped out in front of a live crowd has given Courtney a great rush and she can’t wait to get out there again And as a trained ring official Courtney is more than willing to get in the ring and help officiate a match Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' Ring the Bell In a standard shooting star press, Courtney jumps forward from an elevated position, executes a backflip in mid-air, and lands on the opponent in the splash/press position. *'Signature moves' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Russian legsweep'' :*''DDT'' :*''Leg Drop'' :*''Neckbreaker'' :*''Drop Kick'' :*''Bronko Buster'' :*''PowerBomb'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Arm Drag'' :*''Hip Toss'' Championships and Accomplishments *2007 Rookie of the Year 3rd Runner up Notable Feuds Courtney is yet to tread on any toes but is aware that any day soon that could happen. But after she heard about Viper Venom digging into her past she has decided to keep an eye on Ms Venom just in case Courtney has taken a disliking to fellow diva Angel Gattina, after Tiny Tim helped Angel cheat a win, Courtney has revenge in her sights and after several matches with Angel, Courtney came out on top Outside of ECFW As of yet not much is known about Courtney’s personal life but she got very upset when she heard about Viper Venom seeing a photo from her past she was very uncomfortable and admitted to Rena Summers that she has a past and right now she is not ready to reveal anything Even though she was raised as a tom boy Courtney loves to express her girly and feminine side Courtney has admitted she is married but it doesn’t seem to be a marriage built on love, she has referred to herself as a “Trophy Wife” Courtney Bell Courtney Bell Courtney Bell Courtney Bell Courtney Bell Category:Female Wrestlers